Fidget Spinner Boy
Ingall Jack, better known as Fidget Spinner Boy 'is an American citizen, subject of Atlas Cyrogenics, and a founding member of the Thotvengers. Jack's origins and history prior his awakening are largely unknown. At some point, he became familiar with a man known as Sensei. Later in time, he was frozen by Atlas Cryogenics, for the purpose of having an effective soldier. Awakened by his Sensei, Jack later avenged the death of his fallen master by the hands of Recorder Man. Eventually, he killed Recorder Man and returned to Atlas Cryogenics. He later served as a central member of the Thotvengers, and brought an end to the reign of Delishitor. Biography Early History Prior to the events of ''Fidget Spinner Boy: The Road Chip, Jack became familiar with a man known as Sensei, regarding him as his greatest teacher. Eventually, both Jack and his Sensei became familiar with Atlas Cryogenics. There, Jack was frozen in order for use as an effective soldiers throughout time. It is implied that he is a subject of a similar super-soldier program as Dewey Wilson. On March 26, 2016, Jack was frozen by Atlas Cryogenics. This presumably followed a mission or a fight. Awakening and Quest for Vengenace On July 15th, 2017, Jack was awakened by his beloved Sensei. Believing the time had come to bestow him his weapon, his Sensei gave Jack the fidget spinner that earned him his namesake. His Sensei believed the weapon, which he formerly wielded, would aid in his fight against the darkness. As his Sensei left the cyrogenics chamber, he was attacked and killed by a man known as Recorder Man, who harnessed the power of a magical recorder. Failing to save his master, Jack was chased away into the wilderness by Recorder Man. Calming himself, and embracing his role as the defeater of the darkness, Jack decided to modify the spinner bestowed to him by his fallen master. Hours upon hours of intensive labor allowed him to forge the Perfect Spinner, a weapon capable of defeating the Recorder Man. Embarking on his journey, he eventually found Recorder Man and fought against him valiantly. Although Recorder Man initially overwhelmed Jack with his menagerie of songs and spells, the Perfect Spinner was eventually able to overpower him. After killing Recorder Man, Jack returned to Atlas Cryogenics. Thotvengers Assembled On July 17, 2017, the assembling Thotvengers sought out Fidget Spinner Boy at his hiding place. There, he was meditating, and was interrupted by Thotspotter and Captain Communism. Requesting his assistance, he initially laughed at the concept of the Thotvengers Protocol. Eventually, however, he joined the two men in their quest to defeat Delishitor. Fidget Spinner Boy was among the other Thotvengers in their first attempt to lure and defeat Delishitor. Facing failure in their pursuit of the super soldier, the Thotvengers became dismayed. Regrouping at the Centralized Union of Neutral Territories building, the Thotvengers reinvigorated their attempts to hunt the fearsome Delishitor. Along with his allies, he shouted the iconic cry of the Thotvengers upon the start of their journey. Spinn was the first recognized by Delishitor during the Final Delishitor Conflict, and was the first to face him in combat. Fighting with his raw strength and Perfect Spinner, he was knocked out by Delishitor early in the battle. However, he later recovered, and was able to witness the defeat of Delishitor at the hands of Thotspotter. Powers/Abilities Fidget Spinner Boy has displayed no physical super powers, but it is implied that he is a super soldier in the same vien as Delishitor. Regardless, he relies mainly on his Perfect Spinner in combat. Capabilities of the Perfect Spinner * '''Super Strength: '''The Perfect Spinner provides Fidget Spinner Boy with a form of super strength. To activate this, he must spin his spinner and it will create a force powerful enough to kill a normal human being, as shown during his duel against Recorder Man and again during his fight with Delishitor. * '''Defensive Capabilities: ** 'Physical Defense: '''Fidget Spinner Boy has used his spinner akin to a shield in fights, providing him with an effective defense. ** '''Defense against Magic: '''Fidget Spinner Boy has also used his spinner to repel magical attacks from Recorder Man, which were ultimately effective. * '''Echolocator: '''The Perfect Spinner has the ability to echolocate objects or people. It can even defend against magic, as shown when Fidget Spinner Boy used this ability to find an invisible Recorder Man. Appearances Fidget Spinner Boy has thus far appeared in two Sherbet Ding Cinematic Universe films. His initial appearance was in the first movie, ''Fidget Spinner Boy: Road Chip, where he served as the central character. Following this, he appeared in the movie ''Thotvengers ''as a founding member of the eponymous group.